Olhos
by 0Danny0
Summary: resumo:Olhos ,olhos,beijos.Amassos e algo mais?deixa afinal 18 anos não se faz todo dia! nao é hentai.aviso romance nada mais leiam!


_Naruto_

_Uma one-shot bem fofa o_

_Espero que gostem!!_

_-'falas'_

_((eu falando XD))_

_"pensamentos"_

_'música.'_

_\/\/ o site cortar algumas palavras não m matem XD/\/\/\_

_resumo:Olhos ,olhos,beijos.Amassos e algo mais?deixa afinal 18 anos não se faz todo dia!_

* * *

_**Olhos**_

_Sakura POV_

Aqueles olhos cor de ônix me fitando com tanto...sei lá..carinho,desejo e...amor.

Ele sentado no sofá ah minha frente ,eu sentada num sofá na frente dele.Apenas separados por uma mesa de centro.

Ele fica me fitando com aqueles olhos.

E que olhos.

Notei que coro.Novidade.

Ele se levanta e vem em minha direção com os seus lindos olhos cor de ônix me perseguindo.Eu continuo o fitando.

_Sasuke POV_

Eu me levanto aqueles olhos esverdeados me perseguem.

E que olhos.

Ela me fita com um olhar se falasse :' O que quer?'

"eu só amo-te demais" – um pensamento esquisito eu sei.

Me sento ao seu me fitando com aquelas duas jades verdes vivas.

Queria tanto abraça-la.

Maldito orgulho.((que ele se orgulha tantooo XDD))

_Sakura POV_

Ai .Sentindo arrepio após arrepio é foda.!.!

Ele acaricia minha face com aquele mesmo olhar penetrante que eu me derreto mentalmente.!.!.!

Ele acaricia minhas bochechas coradas. Outro arrepio.

Ele passa sua mão ((a outra que não segurava o rosto de sakura.)), em volta de minha cintura fina.

Hoje faço coleção de calafrios e arrepios.

Ele se aproxima.

-Sasuke-kun...- è tudo o que digo sentir os lábios quentes dele.

_Sasuke POV_

-sasuke-kun...-Eu apenas a ouço falando meu nome.A beijo.

Que lábios quentes e carnudos e tão rosados.

Merda. Não resisti.!.!.!

Toco minha língua em sua boca pra aprofundar o beijo.

A vejo dando espaço pra minha língua passar por sua boca.

Nos beijamos num selvagem como se precisássemos do contato.E precisávamos.

Ah que o orgulho se foda. !.!.!(( me assutei agora xP))

A deito no sofá.Fico por cima.

Ah! Que boca! ((kukukukuk sou má O))

_Sakura POV_

Meu santo Deus!.!.! que homem!(( eu que o diga!))

Ele acaricia meu corpo com uma das mãos.Que toques.De olhos mesmo fechados sei que nós estamos numa posição er...digamos que dê asas a imaginações.

Ele passa suas mãos pelas minhas coxas expostas por causa da saia curta.

Finalmente nos separamos ((quanto fôlego!! Tirou o meu agora uehruerh P)).Ofegante e corados.Abrimos os olhos que se encontram de primeira.

Fico ali o olhando abobada .Que olhos.!.!.!

_Sasuke POV_

Voltamos a nos bejiar.Agora mais calmo.

Minha mão sem que eu quisesse foi indo ao seu seio.O toco.

Gemido abafado por estamos nos beijamos.

Gostei. Quero mais. ((safadooooo I))

_Eu falando xD_

Ela abre um pouco suas jóias.Encara o ser a cima de si. Ambos se beijando e parando, encarando-se.Beijado-se novamente.Calmo.

Ele aperta um pouco sua forte mão no seio dela.Um outro gemido abafado pelo beijo.

Ela passa as delicadas mãos pelo tórax agora as amostras pois ele tirou a camisa preta de mangas curtas. (( é impressão ou ta ficando quente? XDD)).

Um outro gemido.Dessa vez de sasuke.Foi mais pra suspiro.

_Sasuke POV_

Ai meu Deus . que mãos.

Agarro as penas dela com as duas mãos ao sentir uma das mãos dela que 'passeava' pelo meu tórax indo pra minha nuca.

Coloco suas penas em volta do meu quadril.

Paro o beijo.

A olho nos olhos. Como se perguntasse : 'posso?'

Ela coloca minha mão em cima de sua blusa de botão branco de mangas curtas.

Após tirar toda a blusa.

Belos seios.

Vou indo ah sua boca.

Mas não ah beijo na boca, mas, sim o pescoço.Desço.chego em seus seios expostos.Os beijo.Gemidos escuto,baixos mais escutos-os.

Paro.Olho em seus olhos novamente.

_Sakura POV_

Ótimo! Obrigada por para e olhar em meus olhos!

Nos levantamos.Eu ainda com as pernas trançadas em sua cintura.e uma de minhas mãos em sua nuca a outra em seu cabelo rebelde.

Nos beijando vamos para o quarto.

Ele me deita e tira seu short branco.

Eu enquanto nos beijamos também tiro minha saia.

Que visão!.

Nos beijamos novamente.

Ficamos nos acariciando um pouco. Ouço algo que mudou minha noite.

-Te amo...fica comigo...pelo menos essa noite... sakura – Fala ofegante e quando acaba de falar beija minha boca.

-Você não sabe por quanto esperei por esse pedido...e se puder ficou todas as noite.

_Eu falando xD_

A noite foi cheia de beijos, gemidos, declarações e abraços e muito mais!.

_Uma noite com olhos do coração. _

* * *

**_é e sei ficou curtinha P ,ms tava na cabeçaaa T T  
_**

_**Bom, acabouuu XPP**_

_**Eu vou avisado que**_

_**Quero reviews**_

_**A fic do inu vai demorar um poko sab "**_

_**Eu vou faze-la mais tardeee**_

**_Bejus ;oo_**


End file.
